Molhados
by Nanda Yukimura
Summary: [Continuação do Homem do Elevador]Um 'encontro' no elevador é perfeito.Tão perfeito que dá gostinho de quero mais...


Desceu as mãos pelo corpo quase nu da garota.Sentiu ela suspirar ao arranhar as unhas em suas costas.Passou a mão lentamente por todo o braço e beijou seu pescoço,dando leves chupões e mordidas.Retirou sedutoramente seu sutiã.Deu um leve beijo nos seios enrijecidos.Ela gemeu baixou e seu corpo inteiro tremeu de antecipação.Ela começou a abrir sua camisa e passou a mão sobre seu peito despido.Fez uma trilha e chegou até o cinto,que retirou rapidamente,enquanto ele continuava com as carícias em seu pescoço.Sem tirar sua roupa íntima,começou a acariciá-lo,deixando-o louco.

-Kagome...- ele gemeu baixo

Ela parou subitamente.Inuyasha abriu os olhos e olhou-a interrogativo.Ela o olhou com uma expressão de mágoa misturada com rancor,que ele não entendeu muito bem

-Que foi? –perguntou frustrado

Ela bufou e saiu de baixo dele,sentando-se na cama.Ele sentou também e continuou olhando-a bestificado.Ela ficou de costas pra ele e seu corpo estava encolhido.Levantou a mão, mexendo furiosamente no cabelo.Sinal de que estava a ponto de chorar

-Que foi?- ele perguntou,agora um pouco impaciente

-E você ainda pergunta? – ela virou-se para ele,olhando-o, incrédula –Você me chamou de novo de _Kagome_ – o último nome havia sido dito com nojo

Ele arregalou os olhos,surpreso.Estava tão envolvido no momento que nem pensou quem estaria com ele agora.Kikyo.

Não Kagome.

Fazia um mês que não a via.E nada lhe impedia de pensar nela.Mas isso não era o pior.Estava viciado naquela garota.Toda vez que fazia amor com Kikyo,era na Kagome que estava pensando.Sabia que era errado,que Kikyo não merecia isso.Mas não conseguia evitar.Toda vez que pensava na noite que tiveram no elevador,ficava excitado.E o único meio de aliviar-se,ou era com Kikyo ou era sozinho.E a sua mão já estava doendo de tanto pensar nela.

E não era só pelo sexo (apesar de ser maravilhoso).Era por ela inteira.Seu cheiro,seu toque,seu jeito.Sua grosseira,má educação,sarcasmo...ela por inteira lhe fazia falta.E nada nem ninguém supriam isso.Chegou a pensar na louca idéia de estar apaixonado por ela.Mas isso era patético,como podia se apaixonar por uma garota que nem conhecia direito e que só vira uma vez na vida?Não era o tipo romântico e nem se tornaria um,por uma simples garota

Só uma simples garota.

Uma simples...Garota?

-Quem é ela Inuyasha? –ela perguntou de modo autoritário

-Affeh Kikyo!Não me enche!Foi você que ouviu errado! – tentou desconversar

-Como eu posso ter ouvido errado,Inuyasha!?Você já me chamou de Kagome três vezes nesse mês. – ele passou a mão no cabelo nervoso

-Olha aqui.Eu confundo seu nome com o nome Kagome porque são muito parecidos...- ela bufou e saiu da cama,começando a vestir suas roupas nervosamente. –Kikyo!

-Como você pode confundir dois nomes tão diferentes? – ela gritou –Eu sei que você tem outra Inuyasha,não tente me enganar! –ela saiu como um furacão do quarto

Se ter outra era considerado tê-la por um dia só,talvez ela tivesse razão.Suspirou e deitou com tudo na cama. "Pelo menos ela não fez um barraco" pensou.

Falou cedo demais

Começou a ouvir barulho de vidros se partindo,objetos sendo arremessados , coisas sendo rasgadas.Quando entrou correndo na sala,viu Kikyo arranhando sua coleção favorita de cd's.Ela virou-se para ele e olhando-o com fúria,começou a atirar os cd's nele.E os vasos de planta.E as almofadas.Basicamente,tudo que vinha parar em sua mão.

-Kikyo,sua maluca!Pare com isso! – ele gritou,tentando se proteger com os braços

-Maldito!Eu te odeio!Nunca mais quero ver a sua cara! – ela atirou um vaso e,sendo pego desprevenido,acertou-o bem no meio da testa.Ele colocou a mão no local do ferimento e fechou os olhos com força.Kikyo pareceu se acalmar e olhou-o, penalizada.Depois,substituindo esse olhar por um de vitoriosa,marchou até o quarto e em,cinco minutos,arrumou todas as suas coisas.

Inuyasha tinha se sentado no sofá e continuava com a mão no ferimento.Kikyo puxou sua mala até a frente dele e olhou-o com sarcasmo.Cruzou os braços na frente do peito e bateu os pés no chão.Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou-a inexpressivo.

-Quando você quiser o meu perdão,sabe onde me encontrar – Kikyo murmurou e virou de costas para ir embora

- "Seu perdão"? – ele repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha

-E não vai ser fácil consegui-lo – ela sussurrou virando-se para ele

Ele ficou alguns momentos em silêncio,encarando-a.Depois abaixou a cabeça,pensativo.Levantou-se subitamente e andou até ela.Ela sorriu,vitoriosa.

-VAI PRO INFERNO,KIKYO!- ele explodiu,pegando em seu braço e puxando-a para fora de casa

-Quê...?-Kikyo não sabia o que fazer.-Você está me machucando!

-Você vem,quebra as minhas coisas,acaba com os meus cd's,me deixa machucado e ainda diz que é _você_ que tem que me perdoar?!- ele empurrou-a porta afora

-Mas é você que fica me traindo com uma **vadiazinha** qualquer! –exclamou,com uma mão no braço que ele havia puxado

-Nunca...mais ...ouse...falar ...isso.Entendeu?- sussurrou palavra por palavra lentamente encostando seu rosto no da garota

-Então é verdade!Você tem outra!- ela gritou cuspindo na sua cara

Ele sorriu de lado e entrou.Pegou a mala dela e violentamente,jogou no corredor,batendo a porta em seguida.Ela começou a socar a porta

-Isso não vai terminar assim!- gritou

Ele abriu uma fresta e colocou a cabeça –Ah vai sim.Está terminado,Kikyo- ele sorriu maldoso e fechou a porta novamente

Ela ficou batendo e gritando na sua porta por uns trinta minutos,enquanto Inuyasha limpava a bagunça que ela fizera.Depois,as batidas pararam.Pelo visto,ela tinha se cansado e ido embora.

Ele suspirou e pegou um dos cd's que estavam no chão.

-Desculpa Kurt,eu não pude fazer nada- murmurou com pesar.Botou o cd no system e apertou play.O cd começou a arranhar ruidosamente,provocando um som arrepiante.-Maldita Kikyo!!- exclamou jogando o cd num saco de lixo.Resmungava e amaldiçoava Kikyo a cada coisa sua que via quebrada.

Ele pegou todos os sacos de lixo,com as suas coisas quebradas (deu dois sacos cheios) e rumou até a porta.Olhando pelo olho mágico,viu se a barra estava limpa e saiu do apartamento.Olhou o elevador e viu que ele estava com o marcador desligado

-Espero que tenha quebrado e que a Kikyo esteja lá- amaldiçoou

Abriu a porta que dava para as escadas e jogou os sacos na cesta que ficava ao lado do corrimão.Deu um último adeus aos seus cd's do Nirvana e respirou fundo.Ia voltar para o apartamento quando notou um cheiro familiar. "Esse perfume..." Doce,embriagante,envolvente,_apaixonante._

Com seu faro de youkai,pôde notar que o perfume estava fraco,mas era a recente.Seguiu para onde o cheiro estava mais forte.Subiu as escadas e encontrou-se na frente da porta da cobertura.Pegou na maçaneta e girou-a lentamente.Quando abriu, deparou-se com a piscina em formato oval à sua frente e a churrasqueira e algumas cadeiras e mesas dos lados.Um ofurô ficava mais à frente,do lado da piscina.O lugar era muito bonito,principalmente agora de noite.Mas Inuyasha não reparou em nada disso

Ele contemplava uma mulher tão linda, que sua beleza se assemelhava à beleza dos anjos

Kagome estava de costas para ele,sentada na grade fina que separava a cobertura de uma queda de mais de sessenta metros.E ela estava sentada ali como se não fosse nada,com os pés para fora,balançando-os levemente.Olhava para o céu e vestia apenas um biquíni roxo,o qual estava molhado,junto com o resto de seu corpo e cabelo.Ela balançava uma taça de vinho na mão e a outra batucava suavemente a grade,enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer.

Inuyasha ,que estava sem a camisa,perguntou-se como ela não passava frio somente com aquele pedaço de tecido.Aproximou-se lentamente dela,andando levianamente para não fazer barulho.Quando chegou perto,sentiu um arrepio passar-lhe pelo corpo todo.Seu coração estava martelando de ansiedade.E seu 'amiguinho' estava mais excitado do que nunca.

-Achei que era proibido vir aqui de noite – sussurrou rouco no ouvido direito dela

Ela levou um susto e parou abruptamente a música.Desequilibrou-se e Inuyasha teve que segurar um de seus braços para ela não cair.Ela virou-se assustada e encontrou os olhos marotos do rapaz.Quando percebeu quem era,relaxou e respirou fundo.Depois sorriu

-Já ouviu dizer que o que é proibido é mais gostoso?- perguntou,voltando a posição que estava antes

Ele riu –Esse é o meu lema,querida –ele sussurrou novamente,agora encostando a cabeça no ombro dela,enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços.Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada e bebericou um pouco mais de seu vinho

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio.Ambos queria tanto esse reencontro,tinham ensaiado tantas coisas inteligentes e estúpidas para falar,mas perceberam que não precisavam disso.Só eram eles,ninguém mais

Só Inuyasha e Kagome

-Sabe,você poderia ter caído- ele murmurou depois de algum tempo,desencostando sua cabeça para olhá-la

Ela virou-se de frente para ele e olhou-o ,divertida.Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava mais linda do que ele se lembrava.Seus olhos banhados pelo luar,davam a ligeira impressão de serem violetas.Mas olhando de perto como ele estava agora,eles voltaram a ter aquele brilho azulado de antes.Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele e colocou as pernas em volta de sua cintura.Ele chegou mais perto dela e voltou a segurá-la pela cintura

-Eu não me importaria de cair – ela murmurou,encarando os olhos dourados dele

-Não, é?- segurando-a forte,ele empurrou-a para baixo,deixando com que o corpo dela,da cintura à cabeça, ficasse para fora da grade.Ela riu novamente e soltou-se do pescoço dele, e deixou a taça cair na escuridão abaixo deles.Soltou as pernas também e balançou-as.Fechou os olhos e riu de novo.-Você acha que eu não faria isso? – Inuyasha perguntou

-Eu vou voar,Inu!-ela riu novamente –Eu tenho asas e vou voar!Pode me soltar!

Ele riu junto com ela e soltou uma das mãos.Ela balançou um pouco,mas não demonstrou sinais que estava nervosa ou com medo.Ele suspirou resignado e puxou-a novamente.Ela sorriu e voltou à posição de antes,com as pernas e braços entrelaçados nele

-Eu achei que você ia me soltar,Inu.Você não cumpre suas palavras – debochou

-Não me provoque,você não me conhece_ -_ele sussurrou sedutor-Além do mais,eu acabei de salvar sua vida,você deveria ser mais carinhosa comigo – continuou num fingido tom de mágoa

Ela riu.Ele nunca tinha percebido como e risada dela era tão perfeita.-E como você quer que eu te dê carinho,meu senhor?-perguntou com sarcasmo

-Não sei – disse fingindo desinteresse, olhando para cima e enrolando o dedo numa mecha de cabelo dela- Me agradando talvez –voltou a olhar para ela,com os olhos cheios de malícia

Ela sorriu largamente e mordeu o lábio inferior brincalhona.Ele ficou olhando para o lábio carnudo dela,com uma vontade louca de beijá-la.Ela levantou a cabeça e se aproximou da orelha canina dele.Pôs a mão superficialmente nela,num gesto confidencial

-É exatamente por não te agradar que você me ama_ (1)_-cochichou séria,afastando-se logo em seguida para olhá-lo

Inuyasha sentiu como se o mundo inteiro tivesse parado naquele momento.Ficou de boca aberta,numa expressão de surpresa, por longos quinze segundos.A frase ecoava em sua cabeça..._É exatamente por não te agradar,que você me ama.É exatamente por não te agradar_

_Que você me ama_.

Não.Ela só podia estar brincando.Até ele mesmo tinha comprovado que não estava apaixonado.Então,como estava ela poderia saber?Será que estava tão na cara assim?Não,não.

Óbvio que não.

Kagome ficou encarando-o ,divertida, todo esse tempo que ele ficou com cara de tacho.

E então,ela começou a rir.Isso parece que tirou Inuyasha do transe.Ao ver a garota rindo dele,sentiu-se envergonhado.E o pior é que ela estava gargalhando,com as mãos apoiadas na grade e balançando os pés como uma criança.Sentiu raiva também por ter sido pego tão desprevenido.Uma proeza rara.

-Você devia ver a sua cara...-ela balbuciou com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir

Ele subitamente pegou-a e a deitou novamente para fora do prédio,com as mãos apoiando suas costas.Kagome parou de rir e pareceu assustada por um momento,mas depois voltou a gargalhar.Segurou delicadamente o braço dele e apertou,enquanto tentava conter o riso

-Você acha isso engraçado? –murmurou,ainda um pouco vermelho –E se eu te jogasse aqui de cima hein?O que você faria? –terminou sarcástico

-Me...desculpa...hahahaha – ela conseguiu falar,antes de cair na risada novamente –Mas é que a sua cara...

Ele bufou e sorriu.Levantou-a e a colocou sentada novamente.Ela riu mais pouco e pareceu se conter.Respirou fundo,olhando para cima e voltou a olhá-lo.Ficou encarando-o por alguns segundos mas não se conteve e voltou a rir.Ele revirou os olhos e perguntou

-Por acaso você está bêbada? –disse impaciente

Kagome percebeu o tom dele e resolveu parar de rir.Olhando com uma expressão de pena, puxou-o para um abraço carinhoso,enlaçando o abdômen nu dele.Inuyasha tentou resistir no começo mas o desejo de abraçá-la foi mais forte.Ficaram assim mais alguns momentos,quando ela o soltou,colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e a outra passou a acariciar o rosto dele ternamente

-Desculpe.Eu não pude resistir – disse ternamente.Ele bufou e virou o rosto,novamente corado –Vai,admite.Você me ama né?-perguntou sorrindo largamente

-Claro que eu amo.Desde a primeira vez que te vi.Nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você – disse num tom fingido

Se bem que... era verdade.

Ela o olhou surpresa pela "confissão".Depois sorriu abertamente.

-Fico lisonjeada.Mas... eu não te amo.- zombou

Kagome,Kagome...mentir é feio,você sabia disso?

Inuyasha sorriu mas ele se sentiu meio mal com isso.Tinha acabado de se "declarar" e ela lhe deu um gelo desses.Apesar dele estar indiscutivelmente crédulo de que não estava apaixonado,levar um fora daqueles doía no coração de qualquer um

Até mesmo para um 'não apaixonado' como ele

Ele fez uma carinha triste e disse –Puxa Kagome.Eu declaro todos os meus sentimentos pra você e você me dá um fora assim?- fingiu mágoa.Fingiu não.Disse com mágoa –Acho que eu vou me matar –completou com a mão na cabeça

-Não!Não se mate!- ela disse teatralmente

-Eu vou me matar!- ele continuou.Subiu no parapeito e ameaçou se jogar

Ela pulou de onde estava sentada,para o chão.Segurou na mão dele e gritou para ele não se matar.Ficaram 'brigando' até que ela conseguiu convencê-lo.Ele desceu do parapeito e ficou encarando-a duro,com os braços cruzados na frente do peito.Ela sorriu e puxou a mão dele,entrelaçando na sua.A mão dela estava fria,pois além de ela estar semi nua, ainda soprava um vento forte na cobertura.

-Sua mão está gelada – ele murmurou.Passou pelo resto do braço dela e pelo rosto –Você está toda gelada!Quer pegar uma gripe assim,sua idiota?- gritou grosso

-Mas eu não estou com frio!- retrucou.Nesse momento,passou um vento particulamente forte e ela tremeu involuntariamente.

-Não está com frio!Até parece!- ele a puxou e lhe deu um abraço bem apertado.Apesar do tom rude que usara,estava muito preocupado e não queria que ela pegasse alguma doença –Sua louca...vem aqui em cima nadar nessa piscina gelada e ainda não traz nenhuma blusa? – murmurou no ouvido dela

-Mas eu trouxe uma blusa.Está ali –apontou,mas não foi para lá.Estava adorando o abraço aconchegante de Inuyasha e recostou-se mais a ele.Inuyasha pôde sentir todas as curvas do corpo dela,apertando-se contra ele.Abaixou a cabeça e inalou o perfume gostoso que ela exalava. Sentiu-se excitado só de imaginar como seria beijar aquela boca novamente -Você consegue reconhecê-la?

Inuyasha desviou o olhar daqueles olhos tão magníficos,pra observar o que ela estava lhe mostrando.Viu _sua_ blusa jogada numa das cadeiras.Aquela que ele tinha emprestado para Kagome no dia em que eles haviam ficado presos no elevador.Sorriu e apontou acusadoramente para ela

-Então foi você!Tinha me esquecido de que você tinha ficado com ela!- mentiu.Na verdade,não parou de pensar num minuto sequer de que ela estava com sua blusa.E com o anel de noivado de Kikyo,que estava em um dos bolsos internos

De uma certa maneira,Kagome o salvou de casar com aquela sapa horrorosa.Se bem que,mesmo se tivesse com o anel ,não iria propor casamento a Kikyo.

Não depois de ter conhecido Kagome

-Eu fiquei com ela?!Foi você que me emprestou! –ela retrucou.Ele bufou e saiu andando, fingindo estar nervoso até onde a blusa estava.Antes mesmo de pegá-la,sentiu aquele cheiro doce impregnado nela.Ficou extasiado

-Se você quiser eu posso lavá-la antes de te devolver – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, na ponta dos pés

-Não precisa não – ele murmurou rouco,virando-se pra olhá-la.Vestiu o sobretudo nela

-Ah!Sabe o que eu lembrei?- ela perguntou animada.Ele deu de ombros.Ela virou-se de costas para ele.Inuyasha,como todo homem, olhou para a bunda dela,que estava até um pouco mais da metade coberta pela blusa.Ela mexeu em um dos bolsos da blusa e depois se virou novamente,com o rosto iluminado por um sorriso brincalhão.Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.-Eu aceito me casar com você!- ela disse animada,estendendo a mão direita para ele ver.Lá brilhava o anel de noivado que ele ia dar para Kikyo

Ia dar.

Eles começaram a rir juntos –Inu,nunca pensaria que no nosso primeiro encontro você iria me pedir em casamento!Mas eu aceito,afinal,você não é de se jogar fora!-piscou

Ele riu mais um pouco –Eu não sou de se jogar fora?Kagome,eu sou é muito do gostoso –disse convencido,balançando o cabelo –E você não resiste a mim que eu sei – murmurou sedutor,enquanto a abraçava pela cintura

-Claro que não- zombou com um ligeiro tom de verdade

Inuyasha sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dela.Ela enlaçou seu pescoço e ficando na ponta dos pés,aproximou-se mais a ele.Ele lambeu o contorno dos lábios e respirou fundo antes de possuir aquela boca tão desejada.A garota entreabriu a boca,permitindo-o aprofundar o beijo.Sem demora,ela o fez.Suas línguas,ávidas uma pela outra,exploravam sem controle,cada canto da boca do outro.Um beijo que começou nervoso,sem controle e cheio de paixão,para depois ficar mais calmo e aí sim,cheio de carinho,amor e saudade.

Inuyasha a pegou pela cintura e a colocou encaixada acima de sua própria cintura.Ela enlaçou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e ele foi andando até deitá-la numa daquelas cadeiras.Deitou ao lado dela e continuaram se beijando até perderem o fôlego e separarem-se lentamente.Inuyasha abriu os olhos e sorriu docemente ao encarar os olhos azuis de Kagome.Ternamente,começou a acariciá-la enquanto ela suspirou e recostou-se no peito dele.

-Inu...-ela sussurrou.Ele fez um 'hum'.-Eu sei que não era pra mim que você ia dar o anel.E eu não queria me intrometer na sua vida mas...-ela não sabia como continuar.Adorava ter Inuyasha para si mas não às custas do sofrimento de outra.

Como ela sofreu.

-Eu terminei com ela- ele murmurou.Pôde ouvir o coração dela dar um salto.Abaixou-se até ficar na altura dos seus olhos.Sorriu e continuou –Agora eu sou todo seu.- levantou a sobrancelha,malicioso

Ela sorriu envergonhada –E quem te falou que eu quero você?- rebateu cínica

-Eu sei que você quer – ele sorriu largamente,passando um dedo pela face dela e beijando-lhe a testa.

-Pois o senhor está enganado –retrucou novamente,olhando-o pelo canto do olho,não querendo dar o braço a torcer

Ele apenas riu.Passou uma das mãos pela cintura dela e a outra pegou a mão de Kagome que estava em cima de seu peito.Respirou profundamente e afundou sua cabeça no pescoço dela,inalando aquele perfume tão diferente.Era o cheiro da mais limpa,mais deliciosa mulher da face da Terra.Ela estremeceu e aconchegou-se mais a ele.Apertou mais a mão que estava entrelaçada na dele.

-Ei...-Inuyasha chamou.Kagome olhou-o mas ele só indicou com a cabeça o céu acima deles.Kagome olhou para a direção apontada e contemplou as estrelas e a lua que brilhavam tranqüilos e indiferentes ao que acontecia a Terra.-Fazia tanto tempo que eu não olhava para o céu...-ele comentou

-Sério?Eu olho todo dia –comentou calmamente.Ele desviou os olhos para olhar para os olhos dela –Eu venho aqui todo dia só pra olhar o céu de noite-ela continuou

-Você vem todo dia? – perguntou e sem deixar ela responder ,continuou- Nesse frio,nadar nessa água congelante,com o risco de cair dessa altura e de pegar uma pneumonia...só pra ver o céu?

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos mas disse suavemente –Sim.

Ele não parou de encará-la e sorriu ao ouvir a resposta dela.Sentiu como se seu coração estivesse mais aliviado do que nunca,como se tivesse encontrado 'aquela' paz que perdera um mês atrás.

Oh Deus!Quando começou a ser tão ridiculamente romântico?

-Você fez falta,linda -conseguiu murmurar,segurando-se para não falar alguma besteira

-Eu sei o que é isso – ela sussurrou um pouco corada,olhando finalmente para Inuyasha

Ele a encarou doce por alguns segundos,antes de soltar a cintura dela e correr o dedo pelo contorno macio de seu rosto.Observou ela estremecer e fechar os olhos,apreciando seu toque.

E sentiu-se o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Beijou-a carinhosamente no nariz,passando para as bochechas e para os lábios,juntando-os suavemente,sentindo aquele gosto inigualável novamente.Kagome entreabriu os lábios e eles aprofundaram o beijo,tornando-o especial como todos os outros que eles deram.Mas agora tinha um sentimento assumido contido nele,uma espécie de segredo não pronunciado que ambos compartilhavam

_Amor_.

Mas nenhum dos dois precisava admitir disso.

Não agora.

Ele passou a perna por cima da perna dela.Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.Mas não um silêncio desconfortável.Um silêncio até que reconfortante,gostoso.Até que ela rompeu aquele silêncio

-Ei...você não quer mergulhar na piscina?

-Eu não.Credo!Nessa piscina gelada aí?Nem morto!-fez uma pausa -Além do mais,eu não tenho roupa de banho.

Ela suspirou – Fresco – murmurou acusando-o –Bom,eu tô com vontade de nadar –falou,soltando-se antes que ele pudesse lhe impedir.

Ele sentiu aquele corpo caloroso sair de perto de si e cruzou os braços,tremendo com exagero, do frio –Não...volta aqui!- gritou

Kagome virou a cabeça,olhando-o por cima do ombro.Deu um olhar e sorriso malicioso -E ninguém disse que a gente precisa usar roupas de banho –terminou,levantando uma sobrancelha

Ela ficou de costas para ele e tirou a blusa.Depois,começou a desabotoar o fecho do biquíni.Soltou-o e jogou para trás,caindo diretamente no colo do hanyou.Ele pareceu surpreso por um instante e pegou o biquíni com uma das mãos,passando a encarar as costas desnudas de Kagome.Ela riu e colocou um dedo no lábio inferior,zombeteira,olhando-o de soslaio.Quando se abaixou para retirar a parte de baixo,Inuyasha sentiu-se de imediato,excitado.

Kagome abaixou a parte inferior do biquíni até os pés.Depois,cobriu os os seios e a parte íntima com as mãos e virou-se para olhá-lo.Inuyasha estava encarando-a com os olhos estreitados e com um sorriso meio de lado.Ela,apesar de tudo,estava vermelha de vergonha,deixando-a mais adorável que nunca.Ele limpou a garganta

-Pra que esconder?Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto – terminou colocando o braço no encosto da cadeira e apoiando a cabeça na mão

-Não? –ela virou-se e levou o dedo até o final das costas.Inuyasha,obviamente,olhou primeiro para o bunda da garota,admirando-a.Depois estreitou os olhos e mirou o que ela estava apontando.Percebeu que lá havia uma coisa que não havia antes

Como podia ter tanta certeza?Naquele dia,tinha olhado **todos** os pontos possíveis atentamente

-Vem cá pra eu ver mais de perto –pediu com um sorriso no rosto.Ela se aproximou o suficiente para ele ver,mas não dando para ele tocá-la. –Um coraçãozinho...que fofo!- Inuyasha exclamou olhando para a tatuagem-Quando você fez?

-Semana passada –ela sorriu,olhando para a tatuagem.Depois olhou para Inuyasha,que definitivamente não estava olhando para o mesmo ponto que ela. –Ei! – ele olhou para o seu rosto,com uma cara deslavada –Eu disse para você olhar a tatuagem e não a minha bunda!

Ele levantou a sobrancelha –Foi você que tirou a roupa ,querida –murmurou irônico.Ela sorriu,tentando não corar -Vem cá,vem –ele sussurrou sensual

Ela mostrou a língua,travessa.Ah!Se ela soubesse como ele queria essa língua!Andou rebolando até a piscina e mergulhou de cabeça "Louca...!" ele pensou.Ele pegou a garrafa de vinho que estava perto de onde sentara e levantou ,indo até a borda da piscina.Tirou o tênis que calçava e sentou-se,colocando os pés na água.Kagome nadava no fundo,encostando seus dedos no chão da piscina.Para Inuyasha ela parecia uma ...sereia.Uma sereia delicada,graciosa,linda...perfeita.Inuyasha tomou um gole de vinho e esperou ela subir a superfície.

Kagome foi nadando até onde Inuyasha estava e subiu para a superfície.Pendeu a cabeça para trás,afastando o cabelo do rosto e passou a mão na franja para arrumá-la.Olhou para Inuyasha e foi para mais perto ,apoiando o cotovelo nas coxas dele.Ele enlaçou a perna nas costas dela,trazendo-a para mais perto ainda.Ela se movimentava e de vez em quando,Inuyasha sentia os seios dela tocando sua perna.Seu 'amiguinho' começou de novo a se animar.

"Affeh!Eu tô parecendo um adolescente que nunca fez sexo" ele pensou,colocando discretamente a garrafa no meio das pernas para que Kagome não visse o quanto ele estava excitado só por ela estar _perto_ dele.

-Não está com frio agora?- perguntou sarcástico.Pôs a mão em seu cabelo,acariciando-o de levinho,enquanto passava a mão no rosto frio dela

Ela negou com a cabeça –Eu adoro a piscina gelada assim –ela falou sorrindo –Vem Inu,confia em mim.Tá uma delícia!

-Eu não-respondeu,cruzando os braços

-Está...oh!-ela olhou para o fundo da piscina surpresa –Ai!Tem alguma coisa aqui!-ela se afastou ligeiramente

-O quê..?Eu não estou vendo nada...-ele inclinou-se para olhar mais de perto e ela o puxou pelo ombro,mergulhando-o na água

Ele subiu à superfície rapidamente,tossindo um pouco –Sua bruxa!Fez isso de propósito!- ele passou a mão na testa que ardia,onde estava o machucado do objeto que (a maldita da) Kikyo atirara.

-Mas eu jurava que tinha alguma coisa na água...-disse inocentemente,encarando o fundo da piscina.Ele fez uma cara feia e levantou uma sobrancelha.Céus...ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso.Ela o olhou, interrogativa –Que foi...na sua testa?

-Feh!Nada não...-Inuyasha tentou disfarçar

-Me deixa ver – ela pediu.Ele resistiu, então ela se aproximou e puxou a mão dele –Ai!Que foi isso?-perguntou penalizada

-Eu...caí.

-Coitadinho! –ela acariciou o machucado-Deve estar doendo...-ela murmurou.Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente –Não?-perguntou duvidosa -Porque se estivesse doendo eu daria beijo pra sarar,mas já que...-

-Tá doendo muito, tia –Inuyasha interrompeu com voz de criança,fazendo beicinho

Ela riu e beijou suavemente o machucado,como se estivesse lidando com um bebê.-Tá melhor neném?-ele negou novamente.Ela beijou de novo,sorrindo-A tia já falou que é para tomar cuidado quando for brincar

-Como eu vou brincar então ,tia?-perguntou com a voz de criança

-Pode brincar comigo –ela sussurrou divertida

-Hum...eu gosto de brincar com a tia –ele murmurou com desejo.A garota sorriu e beijou novamente o machucado e depois se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo

-Não está boa a água?-ela perguntou

-Parece mais o oceano onde o Titanic afundou!-resmungou voltando à voz normal, olhando para o lado

Ela aproximou-se dele e pôs as mãos no pescoço dele,fazendo-o virar para ela.Ele sentiu as curvas dela apertando-se contra ele e sentiu-se 'animado' de novo –Se está tão frio assim eu posso te aquecer...-ela sussurrou no ouvido dele,fazendo-o arrepiar-se

-Hum...assim eu gostei.E como você faria isso?- perguntou olhando para o lábio avermelhado dela

-Como você quiser –Ele não esperou nem um segundo.Beijou-a tão vorazmente ,que chegou a machucar os lábios dela com seus caninos. "Desculpando-se" passou a beijá-la com mais carinho,lambendo a parte que estava sangrando.Ela gemeu e se recostou mais a ele.Ele enlaçou sua cintura e foi empurrando-a até a outra borda da piscina.

Levantou-a e a encaixou no seu quadril.Ela pôde sentir o tamanho da sua excitação e gemeu ainda com a boca junto da dele.Separou-se sem fôlego e o olhou com os olhos cheios de desejo –Isso não é justo.Eu toda nua e você todo vestido.-murmurou mordendo o lábio

-Não seja por isso –ele tirou a calça e a roupa intima numa questão de segundos,revelando seu membro já enrijecido.Voltou a beijá-la,agora passando a mão no corpo todo dela –Ah Kagome.Ainda está frio! –ele resmungou

-Bebê chorão - um certo esforço,ela conseguiu se soltar dele,encaminhando-se para a escadinha ao lado deles.Subiu e Inuyasha viu-se com a boca aberta.Ela foi até o canto da cobertura e mexeu na caixa de luz,apertando um botão.Momentos depois,Inuyasha sentiu a piscina começar a aquecer e viu vapor sair da água.Kagome voltou calmamente e riu ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto dele

-Vai me dizer que você não sabia que a piscina era aquecida?- perguntou com a expressão duvidosa

-Hah!Lógico que eu sabia! –murmurou nervoso.Ela pulou novamente na água e nadou até perto dele- Só não sei como você pensa em tudo...aquele dia lá no elevador,agora aqui...

-Ahn...você sabe né?-ela murmurou modestamente,mas sem resistir em lançar os cabelos para trás num gesto exibicionista.Ele olhou-a, divertido

– Tá se achando né?-Kagome fez uma cara emburrada.Ele riu e depois a olhou docemente,desarmando-a –Linda...Você é tão linda...-ela corou e baixou um pouco a cabeça.Ele pegou seu queixo e levantou-o -Onde a gente estava?-perguntou maliciosamente,pegando-a pela cintura

_-Acho que aqui..- ela murmurou contra a boca dele.Voltaram a se beijar e Inuyasha foi empurrando-a até a escada,fazendo ela se sentar no primeiro degrau.Passou a mão lentamente pelo corpo dela,fazendo carinho de leve,começando pelos ombros,descendo para os braços,enquanto beijava o pescoço e o colo dela.Depois,passou as mãos pelos seios,fazendo-a arrepiar-se com o toque de seus dedos.Foi contornando-os em gestos espirais,passando da pele macia até o bico,que ficaram enrijecidos._

_Ela pôs a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos de prazer quando ele tomou um de seus seios na boca e começou a chupá-lo suavemente,fazendo contorno com a língua.Fez o mesmo com o outro,enquanto suas mãos passeavam ferozmente pelo belo corpo feminino.Desceu as mãos para as coxas de Kagome,acariciando-as.Depois,subiu para a virilha e fez movimentos mais suaves,arranhando levemente com suas garras.Ela gemia baixinho,ainda com os olhos fechados e as mãos agarradas na borda da piscina._

_Ele voltou a beijar seu colo e pescoço,enquanto habilmente sua mão acariciava de leve o ponto íntimo da garota.Passou o dedo por cima,circulou e acariciou,sentindo o lugar ficar cada vez mais úmido.Sorriu internamente e começou a beijar a orelha de Kagome,enquanto murmurava palavras sem nexo.Ela abriu os olhos e encaixou a cabeça na curva do ombro dele.Soltou a mão e começou a acariciar a orelha canina de Inuyasha.Dessa vez,ele não conteve um gemido alto.Ela passou a acariciar com ambas as mãos,as orelhas dele.Inuyasha continuou gemendo,tendo dificuldade para respirar_

_-Me deixa fazer uma coisa...?-ela sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dele.Ele acenou distraído e ela se levantou e desceu o resto das escadas.Ele ficou olhando-a hipnotizado,enquanto Kagome lentamente o empurrava para onde estava antes.O colocou sentado um degrau abaixo e o olhou com os olhos estreitados.Aproximou seu corpo ,pressionando-o nele enquanto o beijava com luxúria.Pôs a mão entre os dois e foi abaixando até chegar ao membro dele,que estava completamente duro naquele momento._

_Iniciou uma massagem suave,com o dedo indicador e o dedão,passando por toda a sua extensão.Inuyasha gemeu baixo.Kagome interrompeu o beijo e olhou para ele sorrindo.Ele sorriu de volta,um pouco ofegante.Kagome,então,abaixou-se e ficou coberta de água quente até os ombros.Lambeu lentamente as laterais do pênis dele e passou a língua na ponta.Inuyasha segurou fortemente o cabelo dela e começou a massagear sua nuca.Ela o colocou na boca e,de leve, chupou-o.Fez movimentos repetidos,alternando-o dentro e fora da boca.Inuyasha movimentava-se contra a boca dela,enquanto murmurava o nome de Kagome,se contorcendo de prazer e se segurando para não soltar um berro._

_Ela parou por um momento e Inuyasha sem demora pegou-a pelos braços e a puxou para cima.Levantou a garota e a pôs em seu colo,segurando-a pelo bunda.Desceu as escadas e encostou-a na parede da piscina.Penetrou forte e puxou as pernas dela para ficarem ao redor de sua cintura.Ela gritou num misto de surpresa e prazer,dando um forte suspiro depois.Ele segurava-a pela cintura e ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e começou a movimentar-se contra ele._

_-Inu...-ela gemeu baixo_

_Inuyasha fazia movimentos longos e lentos.Prensou-a contra a parede e estocava fortemente,fazendo Kagome gemer alto junto a ele._

_-Kagome...-deu mais um gemido,agora mais alto que os outros_

_Agora sim.Era ela quem ele realmente queria._

_O ritmo entre os dois começou a ficar mais rápido.Inuyasha,achou que não tinha mais forças para sustentar Kagome na parede mas ele encaixou-a melhor e aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos.Kagome correspondia na mesma intensidade,descendo e subindo contra a parede.Ambos suavam pelo calor que aquele lugar,antes congelante,emanava.Kagome pensou ter ouvido Inuyasha dizer 'amo' no meio dos tantos gemidos mas tirou a idéia da cabeça.Mas convenientemente esqueceu que sussurrou no ouvido dele a mesma coisa segundos depois._

_E chegaram ao clímax numa mistura de carinho e ferocidade.Certo e e desconhecido.E de paixão._

Ele soltou as pernas dela lentamente e ela oscilou um pouco na parede,sendo segurada por ele.Eles se olharam e sorriram e Inuyasha a puxou para um abraço apertado.Ela sorriu e retribuiu o abraço carinhosamente.O rapaz afrouxou o abraço e colocou a cabeça no ombro dela,entre seus cabelos úmidos da água.Ficaram assim por algum tempo até que Inuyasha de brincadeira mordeu o pescoço dela forte

-Ai Inuyasha! –ela se soltou rapidamente e pôs a mão no pescoço –Seu idiota!Você vai ver!

Ele saiu correndo e ela saiu correndo atrás dele,espalhando água por todos os lados

**OooOooO**

Brincaram,riram,cantaram,beberam,conversaram utilidades e inutilidades,brigaram,se bateram,se xingaram,se abraçaram e beijaram incontáveis vezes. Fizeram amor mais três vezes naquela madrugada Divertiram-se como nunca haviam feito.

Estavam sentados lado a lado no ofurô,brincando de 'quem pisca primeiro' mas já tinham esquecido e estavam apenas se olhando docemente.Inuyasha suspirou e passou delicadamente a mão no rosto dela.Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos,pra depois encostar a cabeça no peito dele.Ele passou a mão pelo ombro dela e a puxou para mais perto,chegando a machucá-la com o excesso de força que pôs no abraço

- Seu feioso!Não sabe ser delicado não? – ela exclamou fingindo estar brava

Ele riu – Feioso!Essa é boa!-diante do olhar dela,continuou –Kagome,eu sei que sou bonito.Mentir é feio sabia?

Ela revirou os olhos mas depois sorriu.Aproximou a face dele como se fosse beijá-lo mas parou a centímetros de distância - Além de arrogante e exagerado,é também pervertido.Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

Ele estreitou os olhos por um segundo,depois os abriu divertidos.Ela tinha repetido a frase que dissera naquele dia ,no elevador. –Você não é nenhuma princesinha – ele sussurrou entrando na brincadeira

Ambos ficaram se desafiando no olhar e depois desataram a rir.Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele e se aconchegou.Ele ficou acariciando o braço dela,de olhos fechados.

-Ei Inu – ele fez um 'hum' indicando que estava ouvindo –vamos contar as estrelas? – perguntou animada

-'Cê não tá com sono não? – ele murmurou ainda de olhos fechados

- Não.Porquê?Você está? – Kagome perguntou finalmente o olhando.

E encontrou o homem ao seu lado dormindo feito uma criancinha.Abafou o riso e começou a contemplar aquele rosto tão adorado e bonito.Inuyasha respirava suavemente,com aqueles olhos raros da cor dourada fechados e a boca estava ligeiramente curvada num sorriso.Num movimento rápido e impensado,deu um beijo no rosto dele.Suspirou sorrindo e olhou para o céu,começando a contar estrelas.

OooOooO

Inuyasha acordou quando teimosos raios de sol insistiam em bater na sua cara.Piscou sonolento e colocou uma mão para tapar essa luz irritante.Quando se acostumou,percebeu que ainda estava no ofurô,sem nenhuma roupa.

Sozinho.

"Será que a Kagome..." pensou temeroso,achando que ela tinha ido embora.Olhou para os lados e para a piscina e,finalmente,para a grade.E lá estava ela novamente,não sentada,como antes.Estava usando apenas a blusa dele e recostava-se na fina mureta.Inuyasha deu um suspiro de alivio e sorriu.Procurou ao seu lado,achando sua calça, e vestiu-a.

Caminhou lentamente até ela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto subitamente

- Bom dia flor do dia – sussurrou

Ela riu e virou-se para ele –Bom dia...dorminhoco – falou sorrindo

- Eu dorminhoco?Imagina... – eles riram –Você não chegou a dormir?

-Na verdade não.O sol acabou de nascer – ela virou-se novamente,contemplando a linda manhã que nascia

-É.E me acordou – resmungou mal humorado.Abraçou a cintura dela e pôs a cabeça novamente em seu ombro

-Ah!Deixa de ser mal humorado! – ela riu.Pôs as mãos sobre as deles e inclinou a cabeça – É lindo não é?

- É sim – mas Inuyasha não estava falando da mesma coisa que Kagome.

Não mesmo.

Percebendo que Inuyasha estava olhando para ela e não para o nascer do sol ,sorriu envergonhada – Eu tô falando do nascer do sol Inu

- Eu não – ele sorriu sem vergonha

Ela virou-se novamente para ele e colocou a mão nas laterais do seu rosto.Inuyasha estava mais lindo do que nunca,com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto,ele ficava com uma beleza quase irreal.Seus olhos brilhavam angelicalmente junto com seu cabelo.Ela aproximou seus lábios dos do dele e juntou-os.O beijo começou a esquentar e ele começou a passar a mão por debaixo da única peça de roupa que ela usava.Ele tirou o casaco e a colocou contra a grade.

De repente,a porta que separava a cobertura do corredor foi aberta.Inuyasha virou lentamente a cabeça,sem antes de terminar de beijar Kagome,que inclinou a cabeça para também ver quem era.Abafou uma exclamação de surpresa e Inuyasha não se conteve e deu o seu sorriso mais cínico.

- O..o quê vocês estão fazendo aqui?

-Bom dia Houjo – Inuyasha disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto.Ele ficou na frente de Kagome para tapar seu corpo nu.Ela se pendurou no ombro dele

- Oi – Kagome murmurou tímida mas mesmo assim sorrindo da cara boba do porteiro

-Eu...eu...é...- o pobre rapaz não sabia o que falar.Lá estava aquele cara de novo com a Kagome! Ele puxou o ar – ...eu...É proibido vir aqui há essa hora! – ele tomou coragem de repente

Inuyasha ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Kagome sorrindo maliciosamente.Ela colocou a mão na boca para não rir da expressão dele – Mas...já passam das cinco horas e o que me consta não se pode vir aqui **de noite** – disse olhando de soslaio para Kagome,que não agüentou e soltou uma risadinha culpada

- Bem...

-E já está de manhã – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

- É...é verdade...- concordou sem graça,abaixando a cabeça

-Houjo,você veio limpar na piscina? – perguntou Kagome

-Não,não – ele escondeu a toalha que segurava na mão.Ficou em silêncio muito envergonhado –Então...eu volto depois – murmurou

-Tchau! – disse Inuyasha

-Houjo...- Kagome murmurou.Disseram ao mesmo tempo.Ambos se olharam com raiva.Kagome, por Inuyasha estar deliberadamente expulsando-o e Inuyasha por Kagome não mandá-lo embora como ele.Mas Houjo já tinha se virado e ido embora

- Inuyasha ,coitado! – ele bufou e cruzou os braços

- Você já percebeu que esse _Boujo _só atrapalha a gente?Fala sério!Que mala! – murmurou totalmente irritado e olhando para o lado,como sempre faz

- Inu...- ela segurou o queixo dele e fez ele olhá-la.Ele suspirou soltando o braço e enlaçando sua cintura – Vamos sair daqui?

- Kagome,olha o meu estado – murmurou olhando para baixo –Você não vai me deixar assim né?

- Mas eu não falei nada de a gente não continuar o que a gente parou – ela sussurrou inocentemente,pegando uma mecha no cabelo dele e enrolando

-O que a gente tá esperando então – ele perguntou de súbito animado –Pro meu ou pro seu?

Ele ficou pensativa por um momento – O seu

Ela riu e pegou na mão dele,entrelaçando-a.Num movimento rápido,Inuyasha a pegou e colocou nas costas.Ela surpreendeu-se de inicio mas depois acabou passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele,rindo alegremente.

E foram terminar o que haviam começado.

_(1)-_Essa frase tão bem bolada é da Sacedotiza e só dela!ò.ó Ela apenas me fez um empréstimo :) Mt obrigada amiga!!!

Ah!E agradecimento especial ao Musta,que me deu um toque sobre a cuequinha e falou para eu pôr o 'shorts do super homem'.Eu não pus...mas ele me ajudou bastante.Obrigada lindo!n.n

_Oi povo!Nossa!Nem tenho como agradecer!24 comentários!Muito,muito,muito obrigada viu gente!Fizeram a Pepa muito feliz!E como você pediram,aqui tá a continuação!Espero de coração que vocês gostem!_

_Reviews(povo que não tem conta no ffn):_

**Thata Radcliffe: **_Oie Tatah!Kagome e Inuyasha são perfeitos msm!- Muito obrigada pela review!E aqui tá a continuação!Beijos! _

**syuchan: **_Melhor one shot?Mesmo??Ai q felicidade - e quem não tem esse sonho né?Ficar presa no elevador com o lindo do Inu!Isso é o paraíso!Só é ruim pra quem não consegue ficar em lugares fechados...e quem tem medo de elevador O.oMas...(voltei ao normal' )acho que você vai gostar desse,porque além de chifruda,Kikyou é abandonada!xD Adorei o gaia de barro!E brigada por virar minha fã _

**Luiza:**_Oie!Mt obrigada pelos elogios!Fiquei mt feliz!- Aqui está a continuação!Bjos_

**Soraa:**_Oie nakama-chan!Gostou né?Vc adora hentais!xD Acho q vc vai perceber no começo da fic q tem uma coisinha pra você mas eu não escrevi nada heim?O 'gostosão'- cof cof!-vc já sabe quem é então...Também te amo muito!Ah!E...hum...obrigada ò.o pela sugestão do nome da fic!Beijos_

**Fernanda:**_Oi xará!Aqui está a continuação!E tem hentai!Beijos_

**Bekinha:**_Oi!!Que bom que você gostou!A gente fica feliz quando o leitor tá feliz!:)Aki tá a continuação!Espero q vc goste!Beijo_

**Nah Modinger:**_Muito obrigada pelos elogios!Atendendo a seus pedidos nah,eu fiz uma continuação!E espero mt que você goste!Bjos_

**Agome chan:**_Oi agome!Tbm não gostei mt do final.../// Mas axo q esse aqui tá melhor!Espero q sim!Beijo_

**Lud:**_E aí Lud!Espero q essa continuação esteja lindona!hehehe beijo_

**Karolzinha:**_Oi Karol!Olha que bom:não veio 1 cap novo!veio uma fic inteira nova!Achei melhor dexar akela como um one shot msm!E olha a barro ambulante apareceu mas ela já foi enxotada e não vai aparecer mais aki!Ò.ó E tem hentai!Vc virou minha fã?!- Que bom!isso compensa tudo!Vc não morreu do coração não né? _

**Polly:**_E aí polly!Olha o Kouga não apareceu,até porque baú-bau!Mas em compensação tem a Kikyou!xD e o Inu e a K-chan ficam juntos no final!- Bjos_

**Jhully:**_A Kagome é uma Girl Power!Cheia de atitude!xD Aqui está a continuação...Beijão!_

**Jennifer:**_thank you arigato!Aki está a continuação!;) beijos_

_Gente,continuo se vocês continuarem comentado(É chantagem sim!xD)Beijos,até a póxima!_

_Nanda Yukimura_


End file.
